The Alchemist Warrior
by dark flacon
Summary: For as long we remember Magic was something that people use, but what people didn't know is there was an other source this was called Alchemy. OC main character.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I probably shouldn't do this while I have four stories but I can't help myself. Well let's go to the story.**

* * *

In a ocean breeze close to a hill, there was a boy standing in front of a grave as puts a flower next to the grave. The young man seems to be on his teens, having yellow eyes and a dark purple hair. He wore casual clothes only wearing black pants and combat boots and green sleeve shirt.

"Mom… I guess I'm alone now…" He said sadly "I'm...so sorry." He said trying not to cried. "If..I were...stronger." He said. "I would have been able to save you and the village…" He said.

He looks at sky "If it wasn't for that rogue mage everyone would have been alive." He said with anger on his voice "I... I promise you that I'm not letting anyone go through such pain and I'll become a success so you don't have to worry about me." He turns to the ocean "I know just pretending to be an adventurer won't get me anywhere and I know I can't be a magic knight without magic." He said, he then turn his head back at the grave "That's why… I'm going to start my own guild." He said.

"Then I'll take up a lot of requests and become famous across all kingdoms!" He said with determination on his eyes "That way, mom, you can stop worrying about me from heaven…" He said quietly "Mom, I have to get going now. First I'm going to look for a dungeon. I'd go to Kikka to be able to make a guild, I need money to survive if I want to start my guild, you know?" He laughed slightly.

"Supposedly a nearby dungeon I'm going to has materials that can be sold for a lot of money, so I'm gonna try to find one of those." He said. "The monsters in that dungeon aren't too strong from what I hear, so they should be perfect to test my strength as well." He said "When I become an official guild master, I'll come to see you." He said. "I promise I won't go do something crazy so don't worry...okay?" He said as walks away but stops midway. "Anyway, it's time for me to go." He said, deciding to leave the place.

* * *

After visiting his mother's grave he made his travel for an hour later he made it, to a town.

"Did you hear Lord Cornello's announcement today?" A villager asked another villager.

"This village, what's with the festivities?" The young man asked around for information when he was answered by a villager.

"Hey excuse me but what's this village celebrating?" The young man asked.

"You must a traveller then. We're celebrating the village hero Cornello, he saved us from several monsters that attacked our town every few months. He is a very powerful mage, when the monsters arrived he actually prevented any damage made to the town." The young man eye narrow at the information knew that something fishy was going on.

"Do you know where I can find this Cornello then?" He was answered after a few minutes.

"He doesn't take visitors personally but he has a disciple that's at the Cathedral just a few blocks from here that can take you to him." The young man thanked the person and left.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm." A beautiful girl around the boy's age hummed while cleaning the inside of the Cathedral the young man was heading towards. She had raven hair with pink bangs on the front, creamy skin and a lovely sundress.

The boy entered the Cathedral to see the girl look at him. He took off his hood to reveal his face, making the girl blush. "Hello there, may I ask why you're here?" She possessed this delicate voice that would make any man say the word 'cute' with hearts in their eyes, though the boy was not just any man.

"Hi there, my name is Kaito. I came here to see this Lord Cornello. I heard you're his disciple?" The girl beamed in happiness and began to speak.

"Oh, so you want to become one of his disciples too? He can create miracles with his magic. I'm sure if you ask him he can make you a stronger person!" The girl was being sincere but Kaito frowned but decided to keep a natural look.

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Rose Thomas. I became Lord Cornello's disciple after he arrived and saved us from those monsters. He can create miracles, even bring back the dead!" Kaito's face hardened at this exclamation and he looked at her with menacing eyes which scared the girl.

"People don't come back from the dead, not now, not ever!" Kaito saw that he scared Rose with his outburst. "Sorry about that, but please believe me when I say that truly bringing back the dead is impossible."

"I understand, until you see Lord Cornello's miracles you are still a non-believer. Follow me please." The duo followed the girl out of the building and through the busy streets of the town. "So are you a traveler from out of town?"

"Yes I am just started my journey a while back." Kaito said spoke in laid back tone.

"Well I cannot wait for you to meet Lord Cornello, you won't regret it." Suddenly a villager came running across shouting out loud.

"EVERYONE, THE MONSTERS ARE BACK!" Everyone in town began panicking and ran away when from the location that the monster was arriving from. Kaito went towards the edge of town to see a rock-like monster appear out of nowhere.

'Strange? I don't feel the presence of a monster, is this just an illusion?' Kaito thought as he saw the monster come closer toward the town. "So this 'hero' Cornello is deceiving these people."

He clenched his chest. Before the 'monster' attempted a strike, a figure appeared sending a lightning blast to vanquish the 'monster'.

"It's Lord Cornello!"

"AWESOME!" The crowd cheered. Cornello was around seven feet, he is older man he appeared to be bald and has black eyes. He also wore a father clothes.

"Lord Cornello!" Cornello turned to see his disciple Rose with a smile on her face. "Lord Cornello, a traveler has arrived and wish to become your disciple." Kaito and Cornello made contact with each other.

"Welcome to my town, follow me to my office." Cornello didn't like the boy for some reason. 'I feel something strange about this one, better that I stick close to him for now.'

'These people aren't even bothered that he called it 'his' town instead of 'our'. This guy's going down!' Kaito thought as he followed Cornello alongside Rose. "So when did you arrive here exactly Cornello?"

"Not that's any of your concern but I arrived here a year ago. We're here, so… watch your step!" A trap door opened as the three dropped down to a hidden dungeon of some sorts. Kaito landed on his feet holding Rose bridal style, and Cornello landed on his feet easily.

"Sorry for this but I can't take any chances with you. Rose!" Rose stood up straight and obeyed Cornello who threw her a magical crossbow, "Kill him with that crossbow." Rose stood shocked and wondered why Cornello would order that.

"W-why. He didn't do anything wrong!?" Cornello glared at Rose, making her flinch.

"You think I don't know who you are? He's magic knight and is trying to stop my miracles, Rose shoot him." Rose pointed the gun at Kaito.

Kaito then sigh with his hand with his three finger showing them. "First of all I'm not a magic knight, second I don't have magic, and third I have something even better." Kaito said, he clench his chest **"BUSO RENKIN!"** He yelled as bright light appear blinding everyone, then a hexagon with a roman number LXX shape got out of his heart it then morphed to a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. **"Sunlight Heart!"** He yelled.

"W-what kind of magic is this?!" Cornello's eyes widened significantly.

"Is not magic, it's alchemy!" Kaito said as his lance was burning bright **"Sunlight Slasher!"** Kaito yelled clashing into sending himself against Cornello who couldn't dodge in time, and was sent flying to the wall. Rose startled by the sudden attack, accidently pulled the trigger, shooting Kaito but he grab the arrow before it could hit him.

"What are you?" Cornello got up and brought a sharp blade and attack Kaito but he easily grab his arm and swings him to his side.

'How is he so strong?' Cornello was brought out of his thoughts when Kaito stated something shocking.

"Guess your don't have a miracle to help you." Kaito said.

"It makes sense now, I heard Alchemy was the opposite of magic. But since you know so much I'll eliminate you!" Cornello called for reinforcements and even ordered them to attack Rose. Kaito made his escape.

"Get him!" Several of Cornello's men attempted to attack them but Kaito easily knocked them out with one swing from with his lance. Kaito turn to them **"Sunlight Flasher!"** He yelled blinding everyone, he quickly pick up rose and began to run.

As they were out there sight Kaito turn to Rose "Hey where does this guy make his announcements?" Kaito asked.

Rose was hesitant but she answer. "He normally announces in his tower." She said

"Good." Kaito said, as he was out of sight. "Rose I need you to go outside and stay close to the tower, everything will be revealed." Kaito said, before leaving the room.

* * *

"That boy could ruin my plans!" Cornello entered his room to see Kaito sitting on top of his desk. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Alright bastard, I want answers as to why you're exploiting these villagers? And don't lie to me, no one is here so you can stop with the charade." Cornello closed the door and grinned maniacally.

"Alright I'll tell you the reason." Cornellos' eyes narrowed. "I used to belong to a Magic Knight squad, however the payment I kept was too low for my tastes. I killed my fellow knights and took his sacred spells with me."

"You killed your teammates? How could you do that to your own fellow knights? Tell me Cornello!" Kaito eyes narrowed at the man who chuckled.

"It was easy kid, but this is digressing from your question. Being a hero in this village gave me status and more importantly all the money I can get, it's just pure greed. Well at first it was but I came to an epiphany, could you imagine my own mindless followers to mold as I please? My own little foot soldiers! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Cornello did a typical evil laugh but it was interrupted by Kaito's own.

"Why are you laughing?" Cornello demanded as Kaito pointed at a Communication Magic Tool below the man's feet, which meant the villagers heard every single word of his little rant. Several villagers can been seen with shocked expression with some even angry at Cornello's exclamation.

* * *

"W-what?" Rose questioned as a Communication Magic Tool that Cornello has was turned on and everyone saw him saying his words. "H-he lied."

* * *

"You bastard! I'm going to enjoy tearing your body to shreds Alchemist!" Cornello's got his grimoire out. And his body got bigger and muscular, he throw a punch which Kairo had jump out of the way, as the room blew up as they took their fight to the outside. Many civilians ran away from the sight.

"I'm going to kill you!" He roared.

"Yesh your breath smells." Kaito said, Cornello charged Kaito with a fist, through Kaito dodged at the last second while witnessing Cornello's fist hit the ground, causing powerful cracks and a slight tremor. Kaito grab his Sunlight Heart blade which made Cornello use his arms in defend but was still cut.

'Damn brat making me use my grimoire, let's see how he likes my strongest attack.' Cornello throw a boulder blocking Kaito's path of escape and then throw a successful punch.

"And you called yourself a former Magic Knight?" Kaito said blocking the punch with Sunlight Heart **"Sunlight Flasher!"** He yelled blinding the former Magic Knight, he then pointed his lance at him **"Sunlight Crasher!"** He yelled once more charging at monster stabbing him on his stomach.

Cornello landed on the ground unconscious as Kaito landed on the ground.

"Kaito!" Rose said as she arrive.

"Oh hey Rose, I just got rid of this impostor." Kaito turned to see Cornello's body not there anymore. "He's gone!"

* * *

Sometime later we see Kaito preparing to leave were confronted by Rose who possessed a helpless expression on her face.

"Why did you have to come here? We were content with everything until you came here, we're a desert village! We have nothing!" Kaito closed his eyes before opened them, a fire could be seen in them.

"So would you rather be one of Cornello's pawns than your own person?!" Kaito shouted at her, making her flinch. "Why did you even want to join him anyway?" He calmed down and asked her for an answer.

"He promised to bring back the one I loved most in my life but now that I know he can't be brought back. At least when I was ignorant I had hope that my Kane would brought back!" Kaito glared at her before he once again began to shout.

"That's bullshit! You were using that excuse as a crutch and you know it too! You've got two legs, use them and move forward!" Kaito calmed down. "The village did well before Cornello's arrival, you need to learn how to move past your Kane's death otherwise it will dictate the rest of your life."

"If you're still lost then remember what your Kane would want." Kaito said. "You think he wants to see you like this?" Kaito said.

"N-no." She said.

"Good then let him rest in peace." Kaito said. "Just remember that you still have this village love, never forget what you still have." He said.

* * *

"That brat. I will have my revenge." Cornello said out loud in an abandoned building but a voice interrupted him.

"No you won't." Cornello was silenced forever.

* * *

"Thanks for the food and money!" Kaito said bring a bag with him. Rose and the villagers waved goodbye from to him.

"Thank you for everything!" Rose said. She looked to see Kaito's back. 'Thank you for everything Kaito.'

* * *

 **Okay so there a reason this in the X-Over section, you guys will see as the story progress and yes I know this a different version of Fullmetal Alchemist beginning plot, but I couldn't think a better way to stared this and also I know, I have bad grammar well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter, and I hope you guys well like it. Welp time for the story.**

* * *

Kaito was now in a forest fight with what looked like a boar on fire. He quickly slashed with Sunlight Heart killing it on one blow "Cool. Not too bad so far." He said as he put his spear away. "All right. The cave is just up ahead." He then walks forward when he notice something from the corner of his eye. "Huh? What's that?" He asked. He looks closer just to see a girl on the floor unconscious. "Hey, is that a person?!" He, rushed to the girl and knelt next to her. "Hey! Are you all right?" He nudges her. "Hey! Can you hear me? Wake up!" He yelled. He then looks around.

"Oh man please don't be dead." He grab her arm and placed his index and middle finger against her wrist to checked for a pulse.

"Okay she alive." Kaito then lifts her in a bridal style "I need to find shelter."

* * *

3 days later

"Okay I just have about enough food to last me for days and herbs just in case I get into trouble." Kaito said as puts his bag in the ground. It's been three days since he found the girl and decided to find shelter. Lucky for him he was able to find an abandoned cabin. He decided to stay there until the unknown girl wakes up.

"Wonder why that girl was in the forest?" He asked himself. He then shrugs. "Questions later." He went out to the forest to gather some branches for a fire. "And done." He returned to the cabin and puts the branches down for a campfire. "I guess, I could do some training to pass time." He said as he positioned a few branches and made a fire.

(*Creek*)

He turn around to see the girl he rescued. She was still wearing a short black Yukata with a white sash. Her hair was long black hair the reached her back side. But what stand out more out of her was her red eyes and faded red scars all over her body.

Kaito looks at her before saying "Hey you're finally up." He said as walks up to her. "You shouldn't get up yet." He advised.

The girl looks at her bandages she then looks at him. "Were you the one who took care of my wounds?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, you seemed hurt so I tried the best I could do." Kaito answer.

"Thank you so much, you have my gratitude." She smiled at Kaito. "I'm Akame." She introduce herself.

Kaito smile back at her. "I'm Kaito." He said.

"So, is this the country of Jinwa?" She asked.

Kaito gave her a confused look "Um, I hate to tell you this Akame… But your in the Clover Kingdom." He said.

Akame him a confused look. "What? Which country am I in then?" She asked him.

This surprise Kaito most people know about Clover Kingdom. _"She must be foreigner if she doesn't what the Clover Kingdom is. Maybe she's from Land of the Rising Sun that I heard of."_ He thought.

"Well Akame, sorry to tell you this, but most of the Four Kingdoms don't call themselves that, there just kingdom's." Kaito explain.

 _"Did I take a wrong turn."_ Akame thought. _"That can't be right."_ She thought. "I'd like to take a walk around." She said.

"Huh? I don't think that's a good idea you been unconscious for a few days." Kaito said.

"I'll be okay, you took excellent care of me." Akame said.

Kaito just sigh before saying. "You are sure stubborn." Kaito informed he stretch out his hand out. "Just let me know if it's too much for you."

Akame holds his hand before warmly smile. "...Thank you." She said.

Both of them walk in forest before seeing the Clover Kingdom from afar, on a good view. "What a peaceful, beautiful place." Akame admiring the land.

"If you say. So I heard that the beach in the Kingdom is supposed be more beautiful." Kaito informed.

Akame then felt her wounds throb and fell forward, but Kaito goes to her grabbing her arm for support. "Hey, are you okay Akame?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"...Hey Akame, I know your not from here so, If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Kaito asked.

"My ship was hit by a strong storm, and I washed out where you found me." She simply said.

Kaito looks at her as he thought. _"If she was in the ocean then how was she in forest?"_ He thought. Kaito thoughts were then interrupted.

(*Growl*)

He looks at Akame who had no shame. "are you hungry?" Kaito asked.

"I haven't eaten in days." She informed.

Kaito just gave a small chuckle. "Come on, I have plenty of food." He informed, making Akame eyes bling.

* * *

Night Time

As both teens went back to cabin Kaito decided to make food for them but currently he was surprised at what he was seeing. _"I knew when started my journey I was going to see things that should be considered_ _impossible_." Kaito thought looking shocked. _"This is not something I thought I would see."_

"Th-this is delicious!" Akame said with blush on her cheeks and stars in her eyes as she was eating the food that Kaito hunt.

 _"Does she have black hole for a stomach."_ He thought with a sweatdrop. _"That's her fifth bowl."_

"That's a big appetite you have there." He said. "And don't worry about the food, I have enough for days." He said.

"Thank you." She said. "But I'm surprised that you have this much food with you." She looking at cabin nothing but emptiness.

"Well I got some for helping some village I help out." He informed giving her another bowl of food.

"Just like me?" She asked.

"Of course, it's my responsibility to help others whether they like it or not." Kaito said. As he also began to eat.

"Help others." Akame mumble quietly. Though it didn't went without noticed.

"Hey, if you feel bad for me helping you then don't be. It was my decision to help you. It wouldn't matter to me." Kaito said.

"Why do you help others Kaito?" Akame asked him.

"Well, I couldn't just watch people get hurt now can I?" Kaito stated as it was obvious.

"What about your family?" She asked.

Kaito looks down with sad eyes clenching his fists. "My father died in battle when I was little." He informed "And my mom, well she always tries to make me happy and always work so hard, but some rouge mage went to my home village and killed her in front of me." He said angrily.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"And now I try to help as many people as I can." He said. "You know it's almost funny I know that there're to many strong people out there that I can't beat." He said, "But even so I will become a guild master and become the strongest so I won't lose nobody ever again!" He said with determination on his eyes.

"That's a big goal you got there." She said.

"Yeah sorry if went too much with the details." He sheepishly said.

"What's a mage that you mention earlier?" She asked.

Kaito looks at her with blank face "...You don't know what a mage is?" He asked.

"No."

"...Okay wow, your're a foreigner if you don't know this." Kaito said before answering her question. "Akame mages are people who uses magic." Kaito informed. Getting more attention.

"Magic?" She calming asked, hiding her surprise.

"Yeah, you know, people that control the elements or even heal people or cursed them." He said.

 _"Could be what I been looking for?"_ That certainly caught Akame's attention. "Kaito, would it be possible to heal someone who has an incurable disease with magic?" She asked.

Kaito raise his eyebrow. "Hard to say Akame, magic comes in different forms, and finding a specific type of magic you want would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." He noticed her eyes drop a little. _"Great job Kaito, you just killed this girl's hope."_ He thought feeling for her. "But hey, if you want I could take you to the Royal Capital." He trying to make her feel better.

"You'd do that?" She asked.

"Of course, just as soon as I finish going to a dungeon to retrieve an item." He said.

"Dungeon?"

"It's a place that has rare items and, if I'm lucky, treasure." He explained.

Akame stay quite before saying. "I may be able to help you."

"Huh?" Kaito respond.

* * *

Both Kaito and Akame were now standing in front of a entrance of the dungeon. "So this is a dungeon, it just looks like a regular cave." Kaito said, he then turn to his acquaintance. "You sure you want to go? I mean there some monster's in there so it might be dangerous, and I'm not sure if that katana would be enough." He warned her.

She had a regular katana something he was able to find when search the place he found her. "I'm sure." She nodded.

Kaito just sigh at this. "All right then, just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay." Both of them then went inside.

* * *

Kaito and Akame entered into the cave. "Okay I have no information of this place's enemies, so we should be careful just in case." He looks to Akame who nods.

They both walk in the cave and they noticed a group of four small blue blob monster. "Chuchus? these creatures are weak, it shouldn't be a problem." Kaito looks at Akame before saying. "Hey Akame, don't push yourself too much, just help me when I need it." He took a knife out in his boot and slashed the creature in half. He then slashed the three with ease. "Well that wasn't too hard." He then started to pick small blue blob remains.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked him.

"Collecting these things help in making herbs sell them for cheap money." He replied. "Well, let's continue."

Both them continued their journey defeating the same blue blobs. As they went farther in Kaito made a complete stop and looks around. "Where could that gold be, anyway?" He looks around.

Akame looks at Kaito when she heard something and noticed a red pig creature jump towards Kaito. "Kaito watched out!"

"Huh?" He turn around noticing the creature ready to hit him but he jump to his side rolling to his knees. "Whoa! What's a Bokoblin doing here!?" Before he could anything Akame dashed to the monster stab her sword into is forehead. Turning it into smoke.

"Wow. Akame that was awesome, I almost didn't see you move." Kaito walked next to her. "I guess that makes us even..."

Akame put her sword away as she looks at Kaito. "I don't think so, you would have noticed it."

"I guess bu-" He narrowed his eye's as he heard something Akame notice as they saw an other Bokoblin, but this one had a horn. "Oh no."

(*WHOOOOO!*)

Kaito throw his knife killing the monster but too late as a hoard of monsters came to the duo. "There's so many of them!" He and Akame were pushed back to back when he noticed what the monsters were doing. "Oh crap, we're surrounded." He looked around at monster's that were preparing to attack. "There shouldn't be this many, there's enough here to make a small army!" He looks at Akame. "I've got no choice." He got Akame attention, "Hey Akame, try not to be surprised by what I'm about to do." He clenched his chest where his heart is. **"BUSO RENKIN!"** He yelled morphing his lance out. **"Sunlight Heart!"**

 _"What is that is's that the magic he spoke of?"_ Akame was starting at Sunlight Heart. _"No, this feeling is as it was another Teigu, but with a warmer feeling."_ She thought.

"Okay Akame, let's get them!" Kaito said as Akame brought her sword up.

"Right."

They both dashed the monsters. **"Sunlight Crashed!"** Kaito yelled charging into multiple Bokoblin's killing them, he swung one close by to him. He then blocked one swing not noticing another charging at him from behind. Lucky Akame saw this and slashed the creature with her sword killing it. She move fast enough swing her sword and cut at least five monsters' heads off. **"Sunlight Slasher!"** Kaito went to her side cutting other monsters. "Hey Akame! I don't want to a downer, but there's too many of them!" Kaito grunted as he swung at another monster.

"I've noticed." She said, cutting a monster on her side.

Both of them kept fighting the hoard of monsters. _"I need to think of something quick or else we might die."_ Kaito thought, he looked up and his eyes widen. "That's it!" He turn to Akame getting her attention. "Hey Akame, do you trust me?!" He asked, Slashing another monster.

Akame block another monster, pushing it off her. "Of course, do you have a plan?" She asked without turning back.

Kaito grab her side. "Yes I do, just hold on to me." He instructed as she listened and held on tightly. Kaito point upwards with his lance. **"Sunlight Crasher!"** He went upwards getting away from the monsters. He kept going upwards getting closer to the ceiling. "Akame, I need you to hang on as tight as you can and close your eyes, this is going to get dizzy." He turn to her as she nods and closed her eyes. **"Sunlight Slasher!"** He used his attack as he spun his body and made a small cyclone of light energy cutting all the Stalactite letting them fall on all the Bokoblin killing all of them. As they both fell to the ground, they managed to soften their landing with Sunlight Heart by hitting the ground with a slashed.

Kaito let's go of Akame and started to look around seeing the monster dead "...(*phew*) That was close." He let his weapon back to his chest and falls to the ground sitting on the ground. He then noticed something glowing. "Huh? What's that?" He got closer and saw a small golden skull. "Akame, we got a Golden Skull this cost a lot of money!" He said happily showing her the skull.

Akame looks at the skull before asking. "A Golden Skull?"

"Oh sorry, this thing is barely rare and let's just say it's worth enough." He started to walk out. "Let's get out of here, we can get going now to the Clover Kingdom now." He said as he and Akame got out of the place.

* * *

Both of them got out of the cave seeing the sky was set on dawn. "We should head back to the cabin before going to the Clover Kingdom." Kaito said.

Akame nodded. "Right."

Both walk away but Kaito had something on his mind but he then stopped mid way before turning to Akame "Oh yeah….Akame…"

"Yes?"

"You saved me back there and I still haven't thanked you." He said shyly. "If it wasn't for you… I would've be done for." He then looked away from her. "Th-thanks."

Akame looks at him. "Little by little." She started. "This how I want to repay you Kaito." She said.

"Yeah I guess that makes us ev-"

"I haven't finished." She interrupt him. "I want to learn about this Kingdom's mysteries, so can I reach my goal, so I want to ask you." She stared her red eyes into Kaito's yellow eyes. "Can I join your Guild."

Kaito was taken aback by this but he couldn't contain his smile. "Sure thing Akame!" He was then cheering on having his first member.

Akame gave a small smile. _"It's strange when I'm around him, feels like the warm touch of the sun. As if I'm safe with him."_

"Well Akame, I hope you're hungry because you and I are going to have a feastand eat to our hearts content!" He said.

"Definitely!" She was now also happy at this. As both teens were now officially friends and guildmates, which now fate was holding their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, in completely different place, multiple rouge mage were seen on the ground. "H-how is this possible?" One of them said.

There was a total of six mages on the ground, one of them got up, pulling his Grimoire. "Let's see if you can handle my lighting magic!" He summons a lighting bolt trying to hit a person but was reflected back by a shield. "How is this possible?" The mage ask weakly, before passing out.

"Next time, don't go attacking the innocent." The man responsible was a blue eye and blonde hair, but what stand out more out was his pointy ears, he also wear a green tunic and a long, floppy green cap. And had a broad sword and a shield. He swung his sword to his back and sheathed it. "I wonder if there a inn nearby?" He asked, unknowing that his path was going to cross.

* * *

 **And officially I got Akame from Akame ga Kill, well that's something I wanted to do, and if nobody can guess who the mysterious person is I'm going to be surprised! I want to give thanks to my beta reader Unknown entity328 for helping me with this chapter, really cool guy.**

 **Well this was dark flacon saying peace out ✌.**


End file.
